Maybe I Love You-Stasha
by Fabfiction203
Summary: This story is for Stasha and all their worshippers! They go on a mission and play truth or dare. They come back with new feelings. DO they love each other. Please read! I'm no good at summaries! Currently rated T. May change later. Steve Rogers/ Natasha Romanoff.


Hello guys this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. It is Captain America/Black Widow. I totally ship Captain Widow or Black for reading make sure to review! Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Review if you want me to change the style. I am a pretty bad writer, review some tips please!

Black Widow was currently crawling through the dusty air vents of Tony Stark's tower. She needed to find somewhere to train in peace and Steve was in the training room. The silence would be awkward and she didn't want Steve to "accidentally" ask her about the awkward parts of their mission. ( set after CATWS ). She was worried about the weird jumpy feelings she had in her stomach when she was around Steve. Of course, she knew what they meant but the famous Black Widow couldn't be seen in love ,much less a relationship, with Steve Rogers or the more widely known Captain America. As she heard JARVIS announce it was dinner time she crawled back toward the direction of her room. As she jumped down from the entrance to the air vent, she thought about all the jumpy feelings she had dealt with over the past couple of days. It was time to make Steve sweat.

- In the Avengers dining room-

Steve smiled. He could see the delight in his friend's eyes as they scarfed down on his chicken pot pie. It was his mother's own recipe. Steve frowned for a moment when he realized that Natasha wasn't there. " I think I'm gonna hit the sack, it's already 11:00." Tony yawned as he said his goodnights. Everyone else shuffled off to their rooms, except for Captain. "I'm going to clean up." Captain started to collect all the dishes and wash them. He felt long, slender arms wrap around his waist. He also felt hot breath on his cheek. He slowly turned off the water and turned around. He was met with the sight of Natasha Romanoff with rosy red cheeks and a bubbly laugh. "Hey, Cap!" Natasha through her head back and entered a fit of giggles. "Agent Romanoff, I believe that your drunk." Natasha smiled and slurred "I don't get drunk, Captain." " I think you just might be." Steve attempted to send her back to her room, but the message she was sending was clear. She wasn't going back to her room without him. Steve attempted one last time. " Agent it is time to go to bed." She rolled her eyes, he was hopeless. " Come with me." Steve felt himself go tomato red. As Natasha saw Steve blush she smiled, this was easy. "Stevie, carry me to my bedroom…" Steve froze when he heard the stupid, but weirdly comforting nickname. Finally giving up, Steve picked up Natasha and started walking toward her bedroom. Natasha surprisingly blushed. She hid her face in his neck to keep him from seeing. Even with his super soldier abilities, Steve was hopeless around woman. As they neared her bedroom door, Natasha started to laugh softly. With Steve's enhanced hearing abilities, he could hear her, of course. "What's so funny?" he asked quietly. She smiled up at him "Love you," she giggled again. Steve turned bright red, again. When he finally snapped out of his trance, he dropped her off by her door. "Thank you," she whispered. "Anytime," he smiled. Then he left to finish cleaning up. Natasha had a lot to think about. (Natasha was mildly drunk, not that bad.)

-The Next Morning In The Training Room-

Steve was training in the training room. Natasha walked in holding her head. She obviously had a hangover. ( She was faking a bit but she did have a hangover.) She stumbled over to Steve. "Hello, Captain. Director Fury wants us in his office in an hour." "Very well, I'll be there." Natasha set her jaw and decided to take advantage of the situation. She stepped a little closer to the captain and smiled seductively. "Stevie," The captain blushed, remembering the events of the night before, and slowly turned around. All he saw was the swing of her hips as she exited the room. Natasha had left feeling better than when she had come in.

- Nick Fury's Office -

As the Captain walked in, Director Fury stood up. "Captain, Natasha will be here soon. Have a seat." As Natasha walked in, she could tell something was off. The Captain was sitting still his cheeks red Coulson is trying to hide his smirk. " Agent Romanoff here is your file. Read and memorize quickly. Talk over it with each other. Dismissed." Captain walked right out of the room. After Natasha finally caught up to him, he turned to her. "Have you read it yet?" "No." "You might want to." He walked away again, and Natasha got the message. She opened up the file. As she read it her eyes slowly got bigger and bigger. Sighing, she walked to her room. She needed to pack.

-In Captain America's Room-

As he quickly started packing he looked at the paper beside him. He scanned it quickly and walked back to his closet to grab another shirt. Fury had given him a "list" of the clothes he would need to pack.

He started to worry, the mission wasn't exactly the type of things he had done before. No blowing up anything unless absolutely needed. No fighting in public. No safehouses, warehouses, etc. This was a spy's mission. And him, the soldier, was going on a spy's mission.

-In Black Widow's Room-

She sighed as she stuffed clothes into her luggage. This was gonna be a long mission. She was used to all of these things. Steve was not. She was able to "act out" a scene. Steve probably couldn't do it all as well as she could. After she finished packing she sat down again to reread the file. She just couldn't believe it. Steve was going on a spy' mission. Too late to back out now, she thought.

-HeliCarrier-

As Natasha quietly dozed off on the helicarrier, Captain America thought about their mission. He knew she wasn't very happy with it either. "How long till we get there?" he politely asked the driver. "About 4 hours," the Captain settled down to sleep. It was gonna be along day.


End file.
